


Last Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael moves all the way from New Jersey to Texas and starts his senior year at a completely new high school in a completely new state. He doesn't know anyone at first, but he soon meets a group of people that will change his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter like a year ago and I finally decided to post it. I will really try this time to update regularly on this

_ RIIIIINNG.  _ The sound of the Michael’s alarm clock rang in his ear. Michael shook awake immediately and whispered a small and tired  _ fuck  _ as he pounded the alarm off. His eyelids were heavy and he wished he could just go back to sleep again. Raising his arms up and stretching, he sat up. After a few minutes of heavy blinking, he stood up and threw on an old wrinkled t-shirt and a zip up sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He knew that his mom wanted him to make a good impression at his new school, but he honestly couldn’t be bothered anymore. It had been bad enough that she remarried some asshole and made she and him move to Texas with said asshole named Ted. He was starting his senior year of high school at a completely brand new school in a different fucking state. His entire life changed when his mother uttered the words “I’m getting married.” He didn’t know why his mom loved Ted so much; he was loud, angry, and ugly. Also, his house was pretty shitty.

Michael sighed and quickly brushed over his short, curly brown hair. No matter how much he tried to brush and smooth down his hair, it always looked crazy. He hated it.

Soon, Michael was ready and emerged from his room and into the kitchen where his mom and Ted were eating breakfast. 

“Morning.” Michael said while opening one of the wooden cabinets and reaching for a bowl. He grabbed the box of Lucky Charms off of the table and began to fix himself a bowl of cereal. Ted grumbled in response, stuffing almost half of a bagel into his mouth. 

“Hey honey, I hope you’re ready for school,” his mother said to him. 

MIchael opened up the refrigerator and swore when he saw the empty milk carton. “God dammit.”

“Language, Michael,” his mother said, but not too sternly. She only got onto about that kind of stuff because Ted was around. She still wanted Michael to be good around him, for some damn reason that Michael didn’t and never would understand.

Michael rolled his eyes and poured the cereal back into the box and instead grabbed an apple from the counter.

“Hey, you don’t treat your mom that way. Don’t be an ungrateful little shit.” Ted interjected just when Michael thought he was off the hook.

“I’m sorry,” Michael mumbled. His mother gave him a small smile. “I gotta go, bye.” he said, grabbing his old, blue backpack from an empty chair around the table.

“Have a good day,” his mom said. She heard the door shut soon after.

The heat immediately met Michael as he closed the door. Being from New Jersey, he wasn’t used to the heat and humidity and he didn’t understand why they had to move to fucking Texas. It was the middle of August and it was miserable. Michael slung his backpack over his shoulder and began walking down the sidewalk as soon as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sun. It didn’t take him long to take off his sweatshirt and stuff it in his backpack. 

His mom was making him walk to school, seeing as it was only a few blocks away and took about ten minutes to get there. He just wished that he knew at least someone at the new school.

After finally biting into the apple he was holding, he immediately spit out the chunk. “God, what the?” The apple was half rotten; this seemed to happen to him a lot. He threw the apple into the street and continued walking. It wasn’t even eight in the morning and he was already mad.

MIchael could feel beads of sweat running down his neck when he finally reached the high school he would attend for around the next nine year. He was not ready for this. 

Resisting the urge to turn around and walk right back home, he entered the school. He noticed the parking lot outside that he passed was actually kind of small. He wasn’t used to smaller schools; his old high school back in Jersey had over 4,000 people. He didn’t have a lot of friends, but he still missed all of the friends he did actually have.

Even though the school was smaller, there still seemed to be people everywhere, and MIchael was starting to feel overwhelmed. He tried to focus on trying to get to his locker. Number 206 was his locker, right next to petite, purple-haired girl with glasses.

He opened up his locker and started to stock it with paper and notebooks when he heard a small voice and felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw it was the purple-haired girl.

“Hey, I’m Meg. You’re new, right?” she said, pushing up her glasses that were the same color as her hair.

“Um, yeah. I’m Michael.” he said unsure of the situation.

“Sorry for being so straightforward; this school’s so small, so everyone notices when there’s a new student.”

_ She seems nice enough  _ Michael thought to himself.

“So what’s your schedule?” she asked. Michael dug through his backpack and gave her a half crumpled piece of paper that was his schedule. After a few seconds of staring intently at the schedule, her face lit up. “We have a few classes together. We both have Statistics first period; I could show you where to go.” Meg looked at Michael with hopeful eyes. 

He didn’t want to be mean to the first person that actually spoke to him, so he agreed. ”Yeah, okay. That would be cool.”

“Awesome, Follow me!” She said, her dress spinning and lifting with her as she turned. Michael didn’t expect her to be so suddenly happy, but he just decided to roll with it and quickly follow her down the halls. He could stand to make at least one friend.

Meg led him through the halls, saying hello to several people as they walked. For a small school, it was fairly loud, and Michael began to feel incredibly nervous about the whole situation.

After a short walk through the hallways, Meg stopped abruptly in front of the door which Michael assumed to be the Statistics room. 

“Um, thanks for showing me the room, I guess.” Michael mumbled, not very good with thank-yous. 

“Yup!” she said and made her way to a group of students sitting and chatting on one side of the room. 

Michael shrugged and sat down at a desk in the back of the room away from the group. He stared at the clock, watching the seconds hand go around at a seeming painfully slow speed. Eventually, more students began filing in as it got closer to eight AM, and then finally the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

The teacher didn’t say anything before writing  _ Mr. Sorola  _ on the chalkboard and underlining it three times for emphasis. He then turned to the class and gave out a small sigh before speaking.

“Hello class, I’m Mr. Sorola, obviously, and I will be your Statistics teacher. Now, I know everyone hates going around the classroom and telling the class about themselves, so we’ll do that. I’ll go first. My name is Gustavo Sorola; I like math and my dog. I dislike children. We’ll go around the room now.” A person in the front of the classroom raised his hand to volunteer.

At first Michael was glad that the teacher didn’t make him stand in front of the class and be introduced as the new student, but now this was much more worse. He absolutely hated when teachers did this.

His palms were sweaty, but he knew what he would say. He was planning on listening to the group of people surrounding Meg to feel out how they were, but he completely forgot while trying to think of something he would say during his turn. 

They got around the room quickly, and finally it was MIchael’s turn. 

“I’m Michael Jones and I like playing video games I guess.” he stuttered a bit, but he thought he did okay.

“Video games are top!” a British voice said from the other side of the room. His group of friends laughed, but Michael could hear them agreeing with him.

“Thank you for your input, Gavin. And now, we learn about Statistics.” Mr. Sorola said with an uninterested tone.

The class went by fairly quickly. Michael tried to pay attention as much as he could. He was never great at math, but he got stuck in Statistics for some reason. Hopefully it would be a fairly easy math class. Mr. Sorola had to tell Meg’s group to quiet down several times during class, although it was mostly the guys in the group making the noise. 

Finally, the class was over, but now he had to find his next class by himself. He had US Government next, which he luckily found before the next bell rang. Nothing eventful happened during the class period. The same group of people with Meg were there, but of course Michael didn’t make conversation with anyone. Fortunately this teacher didn’t make them talk about themselves in front of the class.

After a boring period of a shop class that once again, he didn’t sign up for, and a study hall period, in which he listened to music on his phone the entire time, it was finally time for lunch, which Michael had been dreading all day.

The lunch line was like a bunch of animals, people were pushing and shoving, while the lunch moderators would try to settle everyone into a single-file line that would never work. Michael knew he would get angry if he tried to push through the line, so he patiently waited until the line got shorter to jump in. The main dish was some sort of chicken sandwich and fries with an assortment of fruit and veggie options. Definitely not the worst school food Michael had seen. After spending several minutes in the lunch line, Michael finally got his food and looked out into the cafeteria. He didn’t know anyone and there weren’t any empty tables. He felt panic rise in him. Thankfully, he saw a familiar face in the crowd of students. 

It was Meg, and she was waving her arm and looking in Michael’s direction. He looked around him and realized she was looking at him. He quickly made his way to her table, that was almost completely full except for one seat next to her.

Michael gave Meg a grateful smile before sitting down next to her. 

“Hey guys, this was Michael, the new kid I was talking about.” Meg gestured to Michael before introducing the group. “This is Geoff, and his girlfriend Griffon,” she motioned to a fairly normal looking dark haired guy with several tattoos and a girl with short, bleached blonde hair and an abnormal amount of piercings. They both looked kind of intimidating until Geoff opened his mouth.

“Hey, nice to meet ya.” Geoff said in a normal, and not as deep voice as Michael was expecting.

“Yeah, we always like getting new students.” Griffon responded with a warm smile. Michael thought a smile back would suffice.

“And this is Gavin, our own British idiot.” Meg gestured next to the skinny, sandy haired guy next to Griffon.

“Cheers, Meg,” Gavin said, throwing a fry into his mouth. “And you were the guy who said something about video games!” he exclaimed while bits of food flew from his mouth.

“Um, yeah. Could you close your mouth?” Michael said flatly. Gavin shrugged and laughed.

“Jesus, Gav. Seriously stop talking and eating at the same time.” Geoff said in a joking tone. Gavin looked back at him, crossing his arms.

“Alright guys, calm down; I’m still introducing everyone,” Meg continued on her spiel. “And these are Ryan, Jack, and Ray.” 

Ryan and Ray were deep in conversation about something that must have been too important to answer, but Jack gave a wave to Michael.

“And these are the other girls, Barbara and Lindsay. You see we’re lacking females in the group. Barbara had long, dirty blonde hair and Lindsay had reddish-brown hair, both with distinctive styles, and both seemed very nice. “And that’s our group.” Meg looked back at Michael.

“Thanks. Nice to meet everyone.” Michael said genuinely.

“Yup. We’re pretty much the best group of people here, except for maybe a few other people.” Geoff boasted and everyone agreed with him.

The group began chatting again amongst each other. Michael sat quietly and ate his food. He didn’t want to be a loud mouth, which was what he was notorious for at his old high school. He didn’t realize he was zoning out until fingers were snapping in his face. He looked up, annoyed; It was Jack.

“So where are you from?” he asked. Jack was one of those guys in high school who could actually grow a beard. It was pretty impressive.

“I’m from New Jersey. My mom got remarried to some asshole, and thought it would be a good idea to move here. Apparently he was originally from Texas and wanted to move back. Of course, my mom agreed with him.” Michael huffed, obviously not happy to be there. 

“Oh, that sucks. Especially for senior year,” Jack sympathized. “At least this school isn’t that bad. Ray and I went to the same school on the other side of town for freshman year, and it was awful.” He shuddered and Ray shook his head, patting Jack shoulder.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

The bell rang soon after, and Michael was grateful. The rest of the day was fairly boring, but nice and quiet. 

Advanced AP English class was last of the day, and Michael expected it to go just as the rest of his classes went. Thankfully, the whole gang was there, so Michael didn’t feel so alone. He sat next to Gavin and behind Ryan. The assignment was fairly simple for the class; they were instructed to just write about themselves. The only annoying thing was that they had to write it on paper instead of their laptops.

The class was quiet most of the period; everyone scribbling away at their papers. Michael decided to write mostly about the times he had with his friends at his old high school, but also wrote about his mom marrying Ted and their move to Texas. He actually did enjoy writing, he just didn’t do it a lot. 

He was almost finished with his paper when he heard an “Ouch,” next to him. Gavin was rubbing the side of his face, while a group of guys a couple rows away were snickering.

“What happened?” Michael whispered.

“Nothing.” Gavin answered. In the meantime, Gavin was hit with another rubber band. The group of guys were taking turns flipping rubber bands at Gavin. The class was starting to get louder as everyone was getting done with their paper.

“What the fuck?” MIchael whispered louder this time.

“It’s alright, they’re not hurting anything.” 

“So you’re just gonna let them pelt you with rubber bands?” Michael questioned with anger.

“Yeah.” Gavin answered quietly. Michael had only known Gavin for a few hours, but he was never usually this quiet. So, Michael took upon himself to stand up for Gavin.

“Hey, how about you stop.” Michael said, raising his voice so the guys would hear him.

One of the them looked at Michael. “What did you just say?” he said with hostility.

Michael wasn’t scared of assholes at school though; He had dealt with his fair share back in Jersey. “You heard me, asshole. Quit fucking with Gav.”

“What are you, his boyfriend?” One of the other guys chimed in. They laughed at that.

“Michael, leave it alone.” Gavin pleaded.

“Nah, fuck them,” he argued. “Fuck you guys.” he said louder. The afternoon announcements came on before anyone could say something back, the principal welcoming everyone back and blah blah blah. They did glare at him though.

“Bryan’s gonna kill you.” Gavin said.

Michael snorted. “That’s his name? I think I can handle Bryan.” The rest of their gang were busy with small-talk to notice the situation arising.

The bell rang soon and the class rushed out of the classroom, everyone laying their papers on the front desk before they left. MIchael wanted to talk to Gavin, but by the time he made it out into the hall he was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk lol don't worry things will kick off soon enough

 

            Michael walked home after school alone. The blazing Texas heat hot on his back once again. By the time he made it to the house, sweat had started to soak the back of his shirt. He cursed under his breath before entering. His mom was home. Although unemployed at the moment, she still had her hobbies and errands that took up part of her day. Michael was happy that she actually had been out and doing things; she definitely wasn’t always like this. Ever since Michael could remember, his mother has had a problem with mental illness, specifically bipolar disorder, she later found that. She also had lots of boyfriends. Some were not so nice, taking advantage of her instability. Michael winced when he looked at her as she loaded the dishwasher, remembering the bruises that were left on her. He would hide in his room, listening to the fights through the paper-thin walls of their shitty apartment. He remembered crying, totally helpless. What could a nine-year-old do? Although Ted wasn’t the best person, at least he didn’t hit her.

“Hey hon, how was school?” she asked.

Michael snapped out of his thoughts. “It was all right.” he answered, shrugging as he plopped his heavy backpack down on the kitchen counter.

“Just all right?” she asked, eyeing him, “Did you meet any friends?”

“I met a few people and they seemed okay. But, they have their own group going on.” Michael said. He started to make his way to the stairs.

She waved her hand dismissively and Michael knew he was going to get a lecture about making friends, so he quickly cut her off before she even spoke. “Mom, I’m like really tired. I’m just gonna go up to my room.” She sighed and nodded, understanding.

He quickly went up the stairs and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Even though they had been living there for a few months now, it still felt foreign to him. His room was slowly becoming his, nonetheless. A small TV was in the corner with his X-Box system set up next to it. A desk with a computer on top sat in front of the one window in his room. Various posters were taped up on the walls, some being video game related and others from TV shows and movies. One thing that he was grateful for was his own bathroom connected directly to his bedroom. Always living in small apartments, he never lived anywhere with more than one bathroom, let alone his own bathroom. The new house really wasn’t that bad; Ted made enough money doing whatever he did to live fairly comfortably. Michael speculated that this was why his mom decided to marry him, but she genuinely did seem to love him. Michael tried to be good, just wanting her to be happy.

He decided to play video games for a while, nothing that would take much brain power. He wasn’t in the mood to think too much. After mindlessly playing his game, he heard his mom yell up the stairs for him to come down, signaling dinner was ready and Ted was home. He slowly made his way downstairs. Ted was sitting down at the dinner table as his mom put different dishes down. It was spaghetti.

Ted greeted Michael with a gruff “ _Hi.”_

“Hey.” Michael responded and sat down next to him.

Dinner was as usual. His mom asked more questions about school. He talked about meeting Meg and being introduced to the gang. He didn’t mention the situation with Gavin though. He knew that Ted would probably just tell him not to worry about him. But he was worried about him. Even though he hardly knew Gavin, he knew the assholes at school bothering him probably wasn’t just a one time thing. It made him angry, but he knew damn well he couldn’t talk about that at the dinner table.

It wasn’t long until dinner was finished and he went up to his room again. He fell asleep while his TV murmured quietly in the background.

The next day, Michael had an unexpected eagerness to go to school, which even surprised him. During first period, the gang welcomed him immediately and insisted that he sit with them. Mr. Sorola probably wasn’t the happiest knowing that that their group would probably just be even louder in class, now having a new member. They spent the entire time joking quietly, but not quiet enough for Sorola not to notice. He warned them to be quiet four times within the span of the fifty minute class.

After first period, Gavin walked with Michael, his class being in the same general direction as Michael’s.

“So I just wanted to say thanks.” Gavin said quietly.

“For what?” Michael questioned.

Gavin looked down to the floor as they walked. “For yesterday. People don’t usually stick up for me like that.” He was serious, Michael could tell. Gavin was usually loud and rambunctious, so Michael knew Gavin was being genuine at this moment.

“What about your friends? They don’t say anything?” Michael nudged Gavin’s shoulder with his.

Gavin shrugged. “I dunno. I guess they’ve stood up for me before, but most times they aren’t exactly paying attention.”

Michael nodded sympathetically. “I noticed. Bryan and the other douchebags always pick the times when no one notices.” He paused, stopping in front of the entrance to a his next class. “I noticed, though.” He said, sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah, thanks.” Gavin replied. “See ya later, boy.” He walked away quickly, before Michael could say goodbye. He had a feeling that the others usually didn’t get to see this side of Gavin. Michael felt special in a way.

Lunchtime rolled around and the gang was at the same table as yesterday except for Meg, Barbara, and Lindsay, who were chatting it up at another table. Michael greeted everyone, hoping he would actually be able to get to know more of them.

“Hey Michael, what’s up?” Geoff asked, his arm around Griffon, who playfully shoved him away.

“Nothing much, Geoff. Classes suck shit, but what’s new?” he said. Gavin squawked out a laugh at Michael’s response. Michael looked over at him. “What the fuck was that?!” he laughed.

“What?” Gavin asked in a high-pitched voice.

“You sound like a damn bird.” Michael joked. Several of them, including Ryan, Ray and Geoff nodding, agreeing with Michael.

“You do make some pretty weird noises, dude. Ya can’t deny that.” Geoff said, patting Gavin on the back.

‘Well duh, but Michael’s the new guy, he isn’t allowed to insult me yet!” Gavin yelled.

“Nah, I think Michael is fitting in just nicely.” Ryan interjected. This was the first time Michael actually fully heard Ryan talk.

“Hey, not you too, Ryan!” Gavin said. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Don’t worry, we still love you.” Geoff said, embracing Gavin roughly while Gavin tried to squirm away from him. “Aw, come on Gavvy.” He said.

Everyone at the table laughed, including Gavin. In this moment, Michael thought he really had a chance to make some really good friends.

After their momentary wrestling match, Geoff finally laid off Gavin, too tired from laughing.

“So, have you guys decided what play the drama club is doing this year? Gavin asked, directing his question toward Ryan and Ray.

“We’re thinking of doing Rent, or some sort of version of it.” Ray answered, adjusting his black framed glasses.

“Wow, that’s kind of heavy stuff for a high school show.” the British teenager said.

Ryan intervened. “Yeah, that’s why it’s going to be a tailored version of it, maybe less drug references and some songs will need to be cut out.”

“And it’s going to be fucking awesome!” Ray said excitedly. Michael saw Ryan nuzzle Ray, thinking maybe it was just a friend thing, but when Ryan kissed Ray, he knew it definitely wasn’t just a friend thing.

Ray immediately blushed and pushed Ryan away. “Dammit, not in public. You know idiots around here could see us.”

“Fuck it, you’re too cute. And plus, you know people don’t mess with me.” Ryan said, leaning his body closer to Ray’s. Michael was slightly surprised by them being so open, but he didn’t object.

“Okay, enough cuddling, Lovebirds. I swear you two are disgustingly cute.” Jack said with a slight smile. “What are the plans for this weekend?”

“Well…” Gavin said after shoving food into his mouth. Michael gave him a look and Gavin chewed and swallowed before continuing. “I was thinking we could have a little get together to celebrate finally being seniors. My parents are leaving for the weekend and they said as long as the house is clean when they get back, I can have people over.” He explained. “It’ll just be the gang.”

“Well, I’m in.” Jack said. “We should definitely celebrate all of us living this long.” He raised his carton of milk and Michael raised his own carton in unity.

“And I’ll bring the alcohol!” Geoff exclaimed, probably a little too loudly for a high school cafeteria.

Gavin clapped his hands together in excitement. “This is gonna be top!”

“Ya mind if I bring some weed? You know me and Ryan don’t drink.” Ray said.

“Yes, of course the stoners can bring pot,” Gavin replied. “As long as you bring enough for everyone.” They all laughed.

“I always do.” Ray said with a smirk.

The bell soon rang, signaling lunch was over. Michael was soon very excited for the weekend.


End file.
